Sharingan Eyes
by latenightcraving
Summary: A crack!fic in which everyone is somehow related to Sasuke and gets the Sharingan. And I mean EVERYONE. [WIP]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Property of whathisface, don't care to remember right now.

AN: So, I've had this idea sitting in my brain, sat down and wrote it out for a few hours and then just pfttt. I'm trying to finish it but I thought I might as well post what I've got so far for you (if'n ya'll are in'nerested) I'll probably finish before we all die so don't worry about that.

Feedback, reviews, kind words, all appreciated (I'm sure)...

Enjoy!

* * *

One day, Team Seven decided they wanted some tea and so entered a teashop made entirely out of glass. It was because the shop catered to ninja. It made sense to the owner when he had his shop built (and he gets very moody whenever someone mentions his walls.)

Anyway, so the three of them were just chilling like villains in the shop and drinking some fine-ass tea when they noticed a cloud of dust rising in the distance. They could see that because the walls were made of glass. So as the cloud of dust got bigger and bigger, they started to recognize the shape of their fellow friend Tenten. She ran up and into the shop, grabbed a chair, and sat in front of the bewildered looking Team Seven.

"So," Naruto coughed awkwardly, "what's up Tenten?"

Tenten just shook her head at first before speaking.

"I have the Sharingan."

There was a beat of silence before someone snorted. That someone was Sasuke, resident "Last" Uchiha.

"If this is your idea of a joke, it's actually pretty funny." Tenten frowned at him and was about to counter when Sakura interrupted.  
"No offense Tenten but that's way too hard to believe."

"Yeah! You don't even have a last name!" Naruto said.

Shocked at all the negativity, Tenten just sputtered before finding her voice again.

"I am not joking and I do too have a last name!"

Sasuke snorted again, because he liked how he sounded so dignified and stuff. "If you have the Sharingan, then why don't you show us?" All three members smiled smugly at her, thinking they had won the argument when, to their immense surprise, she actually did activate her Sharingan eyes!

Familiar brown eyes turned red and pinwheels were seen developing along the outer edges of the uh iris? I don't know, is that the pupil? I didn't really think to look up on eye terminology.

So, after Tenten deactivated her new bloodline limit, she went into how she came across it without anyone asking.

"Turns out I'm actually from a really powerful clan of kunoichi! Mom apparently was one of the strongest and because being pregnant weakened women a lot, she decided she was never gonna be knocked up-"

"But you happened anyway!" Naruto interrupted.

Tenten frowned, "I was getting to that. Anyway, so she swore off having babies but then I guess she met some dude while she was on a mission and that dude turned out to be an Uchiha. They had a one night stand and when she came home, BOOM! Pregnant."

They just stared at her, wondering if she had finally snapped. Tenten just waited for one of them to say something because this was Team Seven and everyone knew they always had something to-

"So wait, what happened to your clan?"

"And how come you're here?"

"What?'  
Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke respectively asked their questions and Tenten was more than glad to answer them.

"Konoha decided they didn't need an all-powerful kunoichi clan so they were exiled. Everyone scattered across the planet. When my mom had me, she decided that I should remain in the village where my father was on the off chance that I get the Sharingan. So now Sasuke doesn't have to worry! We're like cousins or some shit."

While Sakura tried to come to terms with everything she had heard and Naruto pretended that he had already come to terms with everything he had heard, Sasuke just sat there looking like a rock.

And then he exploded.

No, just kidding. But he did get all red in the face before he started yelling at Tenten.

"What the hell do you mean you have the Sharingan?! That's impossible!" Apparently, Mr. Last Uchiha had short term memory.

"Hey! It's not like I asked to have the Sharingan! I just developed it while I was fighting Lee earlier!"

"When did you have the time to figure out your backstory?" Sakura asked but she was ignored.

As they continued to bicker, another cloud of dust was rising in the distance. This time, the cloud came a lot faster and it was Rock Lee who came into the shop, grabbed another chair, and sat in front of the four of them.

Tenten and Sasuke ceased their fighting and just stared at Lee who was practically bouncing in his seat.

Naruto spoke first because it looked like no one was going to say anything.

"Hey, why are you the only one with a name that starts with an 'L'?"

They all paused for a moment to consider the question before Sakura knocked him upside the head. He whimpered and decided to ask the more important question:

"Why do people never introduce you as Lee Rock?"

There was another pause before Sakura just knocked him out cold so he couldn't ask more questions no one could answer. Lee just continued to look excited and then blurted, "I, too, have the Sharingan!"

Both Sasuke and Tenten looked mortified and Sakura looked like she was physically in pain as she tried to digest this new piece of information.  
"What?" they all asked him.

"Yeah, I have also developed the Sharingan! I was training with Gai-sensei after Tenten left when I noticed that I could keep track of his movements! It was then that sensei and I knew that without a Sharingan, there was no other way I could have possibly kept up with him! It was the only logical explanation! Isn't this great?!" Lee yelled!

Naruto had woken up in the middle and was very much confused.

"I thought you wanted to be a genius of hard work Lee? No secret bloodline to help you cheat or whatever."

Before Sakura could knock him out again, Lee decided to answer his question.

"I am still a genius of hard work! The Sharingan will only be used for training purposes. Gai-sensei doesn't want me changing my routines too abruptly!"

Sasuke was seething with rage and decided that he wanted to run away from all of them. But he didn't do that because he's Sasuke Uchiha, he could NEVER afford to look so uncultured and undignified. Tenten looked very much put out because she had felt kind of special for having developed such an exclusive eye power (although now it was an arguably exclusive eye power, all recent events considered.)

No one noticed Sakura practically foaming at the mouth because she was having trouble keeping up with everything. She finally let out a wail of frustration before she started crying. Everyone looked at her like she was a freak until she opened her tear-filled eyes at them. Now they were looking at her in absolute horror.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just having a really hard time accepting the fact that the two least known ninja I know are going to become famous practically overnight! It's so not fair!" She began wailing when Tenten interrupted her.

"Uh, Sakura. You have the Sharingan too!"

With a gasp, Sakura magically pulled out a mirror she had kept in the pocket of her nonexistent pants. The previous sentence sounds much worse than the reality of this fictional situation. She gasped again when she saw her eyes.

"All this stress must have activated MY Sharingan!"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled, "That is NOT how you activate the Sharingan! None of you have my family's eyes! What the hell is going on!?" Sasuke was having a panic attack by this point and wanted desperately to kill someone. It was then that he noticed Naruto in the corner. He looked to be in pain and Sasuke worried for a minute that he was also awakening his Sharingan, but Naruto opened his eyes to reveal regular blue. He smiled sheepishly at Sasuke and mouthed "gas" before trying to pay attention to the three new Sharingan users.

Sasuke sighed.

If Naruto ever got the Sharingan, which was extremely impossible, he'd just run away to Orochimaru.

As the three new Uchihas continued to marvel at their new eyes, Ino came walking by with her team, a small cloud of dust following in their wake. She spotted them through the window-walls and scampered in, grabbed three seats for her teammates and sat in the now extremely crowded corner of the shop. The shop owner didn't seem to mind because he never cared about anything anymore except for his window-walls, that poor old man.

"What's up guys?" Ino asked.

Naruto, being the only one who didn't recently develop the Sharingan or an intense headache spoke for all five of them.

"Well, Tenten came in here and showed us her new Sharingan, and then Lee came and told us he had the Sharingan too! Then Sakura got so stressed that SHE developed the Sharingan! Now they're planning a family reunion."

Team Ten just stared and they heard Shikamaru mutter "troublesome." Ino started laughing and Sakura turned to her friend.

"What's so funny Ino-pig?"

Ino was now laughing so hard that she fell onto the floor and then she started rolling around like some deranged crazy weirdo. Sakura kicked her in the stomach to get her attention and Ino shakily supported herself up with her chair before explaining herself. "The reason I was laughing, Forehead," Ino wheezed, "was because your life just sucks!" Her stomach was still hurting and she could have sworn Sakura's shoes were steel-toed.

Frowning, Sakura activated her Sharingan to try and intimidate her friend-enemy (frenemy?) but it only served to make Sasuke groan very loudly and obnoxiously.

"Stop groaning so loudly and obnoxiously you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Che! You don't know what it's like to be me right now Naruto! You don't know what it's like to be the last Uchiha and then have random strangers coming up to you and suddenly developing your clan's most prized skill! And then becoming NOT the Last Uchiha" Sasuke wailed like the little girl he wasn't but everyone in the fandom seemed to think he was when faced with the tough reality that is everyone developing their Sharingan eyes.

"Random strangers? Sasuke we've known these people for almost half of our ongoing lives!" said Naruto.

"Che!" was Sasuke's only reply.

Going back to Ino and Sakura, both were now having a "fight."

Well.

Technically, it's not a fight when only one person is winning.

Actually, it looked more like a murder.

Sakura continued to choke Ino until the blonde turned blue in the face. As the color of her face slowly turned to match the color of her outfit (which she inwardly cheered because, hey, matching colors,) Ino suddenly felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. Since she thought they were just her tears, she let them flow freely and squeezed her eyes shut. There was a sudden feeling of relief when Sakura abruptly let her go and Ino gasped for air like a fish.

Except she wasn't a fish.

The "duh" is implied there.

Anyway, so now everyone was staring at Ino who still stupidly had her eyes closed and was still gasping for air like the fish she wasn't.

"What's going on?!" she asked from the floor. She was on the floor a lot today.

All was silent until Shikamaru coughed and shared a look with Choji.

"Ino, you're crying blood."

"What?!" Ino cried out while opening her eyes. To everyone's surprise (again) Ino had the Sharingan eyes!

"You have the Sharingan! You bitch!"

Sakura pulled out her magic mirror again as she continued to scream obscenities at Ino and Ino tactfully ignored the insults in favor of examining her new eyes.

"Wow, this is amazing! My best friend trying to kill me must have activated my eyes! My SHARINGAN eyes!"

Everyone ooh'd and ah'd and Sasuke had passed out in his chair because what else could he do at this point?

Since Sasuke was out of commission at the moment, it was someone else's duty to point out that, "Hey! That's not how you develop the Sharingan!"

Everyone turned around to see Kakashi pressing his entire body against the window-wall in their corner of the tea shop, his breath fogging up the glass. Everyone smiled and waved to him, looking so innocent even though three children had red eyes, another was crying blood, and still another was passed out in the darker corner.

Kakashi decided to let himself into this little Sharingan party because you know, he has the Sharingan too. He was allowed to invite himself to Sharingan parties. Call it one of the many perks of being a Sharingan user.

"What brings you here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, a little birdy told me you'd all be here together talking about the Sharingan!"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "That little birdy wouldn't happen to be Neji, would it?"

"Correctomundo Tenten!"

It was then that Naruto decided to speak up.

"Correctomundo isn't a word sensei! You're a horrible teacher!" This earned him another hit in the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Honestly Naruto, why do you insist on adding useless comments to our conversations?"

Naruto merely pouted and went to the darker corner with passed-out Sasuke. Kakashi looked a little confused before he turned his focus back to the more conscious members of the group.

"So, anyway, Ino. That's not how you get your Sharingan. You can't even gain that level of the Sharingan until AFTER you've had it properly developed! For, like, at _least_ a year! You guys are doing this all backwards!" Kakashi was obviously frustrated because he cheated and stole his eyes from a dead guy. You all know who THAT was and we all know how KAKASHI is NOW.

AND unnecessarily capitalizing random WORDS is useless BUT I do it anyway.

"That doesn't matter Kakashi-sensei! I have my Sharingan! Now, I can make sweet Uchiha children with Sasuke and we can repopulate the Uchiha district!" Ino and Sakura cried happily together! It was no wonder why they were best friends. Look at what's between those quotation marks. Those are long-ass sentences and they said that in unison! That's like a super power or something. Probably because they BOTH have the SHARINGAN EYES!

While the two girls were daydreaming about their future as Mrs. Uchiha, they failed to notice the disgusted looks Shikamaru, Tenten, and Lee sent their way.

Kakashi only shook his head and turned his attention to Choji, who had dutifully ordered food even though he was in a tea shop. Everyone knows you MUST order tea if you're going to be in a teashop, that fool!

"Choji, what are you eating?"

Choji looked up because he was utterly confused that someone other than Shikamaru and his dad had said his name. He looked around before he found Kakashi's blank stare and swallowed the rest of his snack.

"I don't know, but it's pretty good."

Kakashi blinked.

"You do realize that you're allergic to peanuts right?"

It was at that moment that everyone looked down at Choji's plate to see what he had been eating. It was an innocent looking peanut butter (extra chunky) and jelly sandwich. The group slowly looked up to see that Choji's face was starting to resemble an ugly red balloon.

"Oh, no. Oh my gosh, Shikamaru! Help me!" Choji cried out in fear. Shikamaru looked panicked and tried to think of what to do in a situation where one's best friend had an allergic reaction to peanuts. He idly wondered why Choji ordered food he could die from but then turned to their table. He grabbed the first cup of tea he saw and shoved the liquid down his friend's throat because he was a genius and his genius luck would somehow save Choji from dying via peanuts. Choji sputtered helplessly as he was forced to drink whatever the hell was being poured into his swollen throat. Because obviously tea could cure deadly allergic reactions to peanuts.

If you're wondering what the others were doing, Kakashi was reading porn, the now four Uchihas were planning the family reunion, and Sasuke had finally woken up from his temporary bout of unconsciousness. No one cared about Naruto, despite him being the "main" character. Pft, fat lot of help that does him.

Once Choji calmed down, Shikamaru began to relax and looked at the cup he had been holding. He sighed, put down the empty cup, and then promptly fell over in shock because Choji's face wasn't the only thing red.

"Shikamaru, are you alright? Why'd you fall over like that?" Choji asked his best friend ever.

Everyone looked over to _not_ help Shikamaru but then just stared at Choji. No one said anything for the longest time, just staring at Choji's face. He was becoming very uncomfortable and was about to speak up when he noticed a cloud of smoke in the distance that was rapidly drawing closer to them. This time, it was Neji who was running towards them! Even though everyone wanted to know why Choji, of all people in the world, had the Sharingan, they took a moment to acknowledge that Neji had slammed through the door of the tea shop and had stomped his way over to their table.

The owner yelled at him for almost breaking his precious window-walls but who gives a rat's ass? Not Neji, that's for sure. As Neji walked past the store owner, he inwardly thought about how much of a badass he looked and dragged a chair so he could sit with the others in the corner.

When Neji had settled down, he began talking like it was normal for him to be there.

"Guys, there's some serious shit going down," he began uncharacteristically, "and you guys better listen to m-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the multitude of red eyes staring at him. Even Kakashi had his Sharingan out, but that was mostly because he didn't want to feel left out.

"What the hell? Why do you all have red eyes? Like, Sharingan red?"

Naruto, being one of the three currently Sharingan-less, spoke up for them.

"Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and now Choji all have the Sharingan. We know why the first four have theirs but we're not sure how Choji just got his." Then he nodded to Choji, as if he was expecting an adequate explanation from him. Choji just looked very confused, which caused Sakura to grunt and pull out her trusty magic mirror AGAIN and hand it to him. Choji gasped in complete shock and turned towards his best friend.

"Shikamaru! What's wrong with me? What happened to my eyes?!"

Now everyone was staring at Shikamaru for an answer! He looked around again.

"Uh…" he said intelligently. It was then that he noticed the empty tea cup, the contents of which he had fed Choji earlier. "Whose tea was this?" he asked.

Immediately, there was a moan and everyone turned towards Sasuke. He had his face in his hands and if they could have seen his face, he would have looked so pained. Poor baby.

"That was mine. Please, please don't say that he got the Sharingan because of drinking my tea." Shikamaru just shrugged, "That seems like the most likely scenario-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, "That's not the most likely scenario because that scenario shouldn't exist! What the hell is wrong with you people?! Don't underestimate my clan's eye power!"

Silence reigned upon them for what seemed like two seconds until Neji decided to talk.

"I get it. So, Choji developed the Sharingan after being directly exposed to an Uchiha's DNA. That-"

"Garrh!" Sasuke groaned.

"-makes perfect sense!" And everyone agreed with Neji because he's considered a genius.

So now the four, five? (Hold up, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Choji so that's five plus Kakashi and Sasuke is like six and a half?) So now the six and a half Sharingan-ers looked around the table and admired each other, except Sasuke because he was looking up at the ceiling, pleading with Kami to take him away from this idiotic gathering of dimwitted morons.

"So, Neji," Shikamaru said, "what brings you here?"

"Yeah, what was that about shit going down?" Tenten chimed in.

"I think it's better if you guys just followed me." said Neji.

"OKAY!"

Everyone filed out of the teashop and followed Neji to the training grounds. There, they found Team Kurenai sparring with each other. I think they're called Team Nine but I can't remember.

Whatever.

Everything looked pretty normal to them…

"Everything looks pretty normal, Neji." Everyone turned around to see who had spoken and it was none other than Naruto, who was dragging a very unwilling Sasuke by the arms. Everyone just rolled their eyes because Naruto couldn't POSSIBLY be the voice of reason in THIS story.

You know, because he's the "generic idiot character" and stuff.

Neji replied, "Just let me explain and then you can go back to making useless comments."

Neji ended up going into this long-ass monologue about how he had seen his cousin fighting Kiba earlier. He had noticed that Kiba was moving a lot faster and was able to keep up with Hinata's (-OH jeez they're Team Eight! I can't believe I forgot that, how embarrassing) Gentle Fist technique. So, after activating his Byakugan, Neji noticed that there was an abnormal amount of chakra gathering around his eyes! Turns out, KIBA HAD THE SHARINGAN! THE SHARINGAN EYES!

Sasuke passed out AGAIN, and Naruto had to gently throw him against the tree so he wouldn't wake up in an awkward position against Naruto but in an awkward position against a tree.

FRIENDSHIP.

"Kiba!" Lee called over to Team EIGHT. "Is it true that you have the Sharingan?!"

Kiba looked over mid-fight and was promptly shoved to the ground courtesy of Hinata's fists. He brushed the dust off his pants and bounced over to the large group, the rest of his team in tow.

"Hey guys! Yeah, it's totally true! I totally have the Sharingan now, isn't that awesome?!" He gave them a thumbs-up and smiled so big that his teeth 'ping'ed.

Now blinded by the sudden brightness, Hinata cried out in pain and tried to shield her eyes as did her cousin Neji. Both Hyuugas fell to the floor, moaning in agony. As everyone tried to help them stand back up, Kakashi noticed how both of them now had pupils and what looked like pink eye but he wasn't sure.

"Hey," he said, "your eyes look kind of red, you guys okay?" He completely ignored the fact that they had visible pupils. Oh, Kakashi.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "we're alright. The sudden brightness hurt our eyes. Members of the Hyuuga clan have very sensitive eyes you know! We must always be careful."

"That's right," continued Neji, "because our clan's eye jutsu power is so amazing, it leaves us with abnormally sensitive eyes. Just like Sasuke's traitor-brother Itachi."

"No," a groan from the nearby tree told them that Sasuke was starting to wake up once again, "your eye power and my eye power are different." With that Sasuke got up and walked over to the group and proceeded to sort everything out before even more people started developing the Sharingan.

"Okay, let's get some things straightened out. First of all, Tenten, your story might be plausible so you stand in the middle." Sasuke then grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and shoved her to the middle of the group.

"Lee, you don't even have enough chakra to do even the basic of basic ninja moves! You're a fake." Sasuke then pushed Lee to the right of Tenten.

"Okay, uh I think Sakura was next. Yeah, I'm just gonna call fake on this one because Uchihas do NOT have pink hair. Ever." Then he pushed her next to Lee and she cried a little because she didn't want to be called a fake. No one really cared though because they were all waiting to see how they were going to be grouped according to the original Uchiha.

"Ino, you already have a clan power. I call bullshit on your case too! No Uchiha in their right mind would want to bang a Yamanaka anyway."

"Hey!" Ino shouted. She felt insulted and even more so after Sasuke shoved her next to Sakura. Both girls fumed together because they had once been in love with that majestic boy known as the Last Uchiha. Alas, their love was unrequited and so they were left broken hearted.

Sasuke then went further along the line and proceeded to put Kakashi with Tenten and Kiba to the Lee-Saku-Ino group.

"What about me?" Choji asked.

Sasuke looked him over and circled Choji for a bit before facing the rest of the group.

"How did he get his Sharingan again? I don't remember."

Shikamaru decided to be helpful and let him know about the tea.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke muttered, "my tea. Choji, you're a fake. Go stand over there with the other fakes because I'm just so disgusted with all of you." With that, Choji hung his head with sadness and walked over to the Lee-Saku-Ino-Kiba group.

When all was said and done, Sasuke was looking pleased with himself until Naruto came up next to him to utter words of wisdom.

"How does this help sort things out? It doesn't change the fact that they still have the Sharingan."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"God dammit, Naruto! Could you be anymore useless?!" Feeling dejected and rejected and oh so alone, Naruto went to stand against the tree that he had loving thrown Sasuke against earlier.

_He doesn't appreciate you_ a voice whispered in his mind. Confused, Naruto looked back towards the large group of people before the voice whispered again.

_In your head, dude. Anyway, Sasuke doesn't love you enough. It's because you don't have the Sharingan! But I can help you, help you get Sharingan eyes. And then he'll love you for all eternity! Doesn't that sound neat, Naruto?_

The voice continued to coerce him into the idea of having a Sharingan. So began Naruto's internal struggles with the voice in his head that promised him the Sharingan if he'd just remove the sticker on the lock. No one noticed that Naruto was looking slightly constipated in his tree corner and so left him to figure out things on his own.

While the above was happening, Sasuke was still trying to group everybody again when Hinata interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I think Neji and I have to leave."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care." Sasuke had his back turned to them so he never noticed the change in their eyes.

Here it comes.

Then Kurenai gasped and pointed dramatically towards the two red-eyed Hyuugas.

"Oh my goodness, your eyes! You both have the Sharingan!"

"What?!" Sasuke whirled around so fast, his neck would have snapped if it weren't for the fact that he was a ninja! Sure enough, when he took a gander at the Hyuugas, he noticed the signature red eyes and pinwheel things in their pupil retina eye places. Fuck if I know what proper optical terminologies are.

"Oh, no. No, no. I don't think so! There is NO way you could have-"

"It must have been when Kiba's smile blinded them temporarily." Shino interrupted Sasuke and everyone nodded because Shino was also considered a genius. Surprisingly, it wasn't Sasuke who spoke out but Kiba.

"What?! No way, I gave both Hyuugas the Sharingan? Dude, their dad's-"

"Uncle," Neji corrected.

"-gonna murder me!" Kiba started hyperventilating until Shino patted his back, like a true friend.

"Calm down Kiba. We have bigger problems to worry about." At that, he pointedly looked at Sasuke who was gaping like a fish. Sasuke slowly turned his head towards Shino.

"Explain, Aburame," he snarled, "or so help me God I'm going to light all of you on fire right now."

Everyone took a step back and then shoved Shino to the front so that he was in the middle of a semi-circle of red eyes.

"Well, it seems as though Kiba's earlier smile was too bright for the Hyuuga's sensitive eyes to handle and further mutated their already developed eye jutsu power. I suppose you could say that the Sharingan is the next stage in evolution after the Byakugan." Shino explained.

"Bullshit! I call bullshit, Shino!" All eyes fell on Sasuke but he only shrugged because it wasn't him but Neji who had called bullshit.

Shino raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with my explanation?"

Neji made a passing glance at Sasuke, sniffed a little in distaste and said, "It sounds like you're suggesting that the Sharingan is an improved version of the Byakugan, which it's NOT. The Byakugan cannot evolve any further. You're insulting our clan by saying that the Uchihas have an improved version of our family's bloodline limit!"

Seeing as how he had just been insulted by someone who JUST developed HIS clan's powers, Sasuke felt it in himself to defend his once great clan.

"Hey. Shut up. The Sharingan is awesome and it's only obvious that when the Byakugan goes up a level in its evolutionary stage, it'll evolve into the Sharingan. So again, shut up."

Fuming, Neji made to retort but Hinata held him back. Instead, Shino addressed both of them.

"In regards to what I said, I wasn't trying to say that one eye power was more superior to the other. I was trying to say that there were different stages of the eye powers and the Sharingan just happened to be after the Byakugan. Besides, just because it evolves to a different stage doesn't mean it's evolving for the better."

Choji, having felt like he wasn't participating enough, decided to raise his voice.

"But I thought that was how evolution worked? You evolve into an improved version of the previous thing. Like Pokemon."

Lee, Naruto, and Kiba groaned in unison then settled their baffled looks on Choji.

"Dude, you're thinking of Digimon, not Pokemon," said Kiba.

Then there was silence because no one wanted to get into a discussion on Pokemon and Digimon evolutions. The silence continued along enough where it reached that awkward stage. They could all feel the tension between themselves and someone was about to scream (probably Ino) when Akamaru saved them all!

"Arf!"

"You're absolutely right Akamaru, as always!" Kiba exclaimed.

Everyone else was wondering why Akamaru wasn't mentioned earlier but they chalked it up to Akamaru being a somewhat forgettable presence, especially in light of recent happenings.

"You guys," Kiba addressed everyone in the clearing, "Akamaru brought up a really good point earlier-"

"He only barked like once!" Ino muttered incredulously.

"-and I am inclined to agree with him. I deserve a thank you."

Kurenai looked confused, as did everyone else, and asked, "For what?"

Kiba gave her a look that said 'it's so obvious' and said, "For giving the Hyuuga's their Sharingan eyes of course!"

All of the present Sharingan users, including Hinata, looked extremely insulted! Of course they'd feel insulted, Kiba wasn't responsible for even half of the Sharingans that had developed that day. If anything, Sasuke's loose Uncle Shermon deserved the thanks. It was probably him who made this all possible, couldn't keep his damn legs closed for more than five minutes.

Shikamaru, who had been too silent since the beginning, chose that moment to speak up.

"You guys should be thanking Lee, not Kiba."

"What?" asked Hinata, "How does that make any sense?"

With a sigh of intolerance, Neji scowled at his cousin. "Is your memory that had that you can't even remember what happened mere moments ago? Lee called out to Kiba with his question which brought Kiba over to us and subsequently made him smile so brightly that it gave us our Sharingan eyes. Do I have to spell out EVERYTHING for you?" Neji huffed in his arrogance and also because he said that all in one breath, turning his back on Hinata for dramatic affect.

Tenten stared at Neji in amusement. "If you're going with that line of thinking, you should be thanking ME! I'm the one who got this reunion rolling."

"No, you idiots should be thanking ME. I'm the one who brought you guys here in the first place." Neji refuted.

"Okay, stop. This is getting ridiculous. Also, I'm hungry so let's go get some food. All this Sharingan eyes development has got me super hungry!" Choji's declaration of food seemed to bring about a simultaneous chorus of growls from everyone's stomach. It sounded like a small pack of werewolves were softly growling at each other. It would have been adorable had it not been for the fact that those noises came from their stomachs. Gross.

So, Team Seven, Team Ten, and Team Eight along with two teacher went towards the food district of Konoha. Oh yeah, also Team… Nine? Whatever team Neji, Tenten, and Lee are on, they were also with them too.

SO! The entire unnecessarily large group of ninja went towards the smell of food and found themselves heading for a popular BBQ restaurant. It was mainly popular because it was owned by the glass-domed teashop owner's brother. The BBQ restaurant owner preferred bamboo walls to glass and so was less… brooding than his brother. Now that the audience had a much more detailed visual of the restaurant, the ninja managed to squeeze inside. They helped their waiter push tables together in a corner so the big group didn't pose a fire hazard to the rest of the patrons. As they sat themselves down, they heard a jovial voice calling out to them.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite Ino-Shika-Cho team! How you kids doing?" Asuma shouted across the restaurant. The other customers looked annoyed but ignored him for the most part because he was rumored to be the Hokage's son. It was only rumored because the Hokage's proclivity to reading porn in the office, made Asuma desperately distance himself from his dad. He refused to appear for photography sessions with his old man or come back home after running away in his bout of angry shame. The rumors started after someone looked for records of any familial ties between the two men and found none. But enough of this backstory bullshit, this is about the Sharingan Eyes!

"Hey, Asuma-sensei. We're doing okay, some weird shits been going down though." Ino replied. Her father, who was sitting across from Asuma, looked appalled at her language.

"I am appalled at your language! Ino, you shouldn't be cursing like a sailor in public like that! As our clan's only heir, you must present yourself with dignity and class! How many times have I told you this and yet you still refuse to abide by my words!" Ino's dad almost started sobbing until he noticed her eyes.

"What the fuck is with your eyes?" And this time Ino looked appalled by her father's language.

"I am appalled at your language dad! Anyway, you're not my clan leader anymore. I just recently developed my Sharingan Eyes and am now part of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and I are going to get married on the last week of May and we're going to have beautiful Uchiha babies! You can't stop us dad, this is true love!" Ino started crying for no other reason than dramatics.

Confused, the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho team stared at Sasuke for confirmation. Sasuke noticed this but decided that it was beneath his dignity to answer to a band of old coots and turned his head away.


End file.
